<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night tango by Bacca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905986">Night tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca'>Bacca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Fluff, Graphic, Ink, Liners, Romance, Traditional Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture as a gift from SantaRat, on the rat-breeders forum.<br/>It was a story of unplanned love and conception, the children grew up and happily acquired good owners.<br/>And I drew one of the moments that no one else has seen<br/>Drawn in 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>rat boy / rat girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
  <p><b>"Ночное танго"</b><br/>
Картинка в подарок от СантаКрыса, на форуме крысоводов.<br/>
Это была история незапланированной любви и зачатия,<br/> 
детки выросли и благополучно обзавелись хорошими хозяевами.<br/>
А я нарисовала один из моментов, который никто не видел из людей.<br/>
Нарисовано в 2016 году.</p>
</div><br/><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>